All by himself
by Miss Thomas A. Felton
Summary: What would happen if draco was all by himself with no one to take care of him! What will happen? Who will save him? It may be the last person that you ever thought it to be.......please R&R... its my first fic.


Disclaimer: I own NONE OF THIS. It is al J.K. Rowling. I just love the Harry potter books. My friend and I write a lot of Harry potter stories and I decided to put one on fanfiction. I hope you like it and please r&r! Thanks!  
  
Chapter one- The Ending of the Beginning  
  
Draco was sitting in his room sorting out all of his chocolate frog cards on his bed. His mother and father had just been fighting again and he wanted to try and top it so bad but he couldn't. No matter what he did or tried to do.... No matter how much strength he used his father was always stronger.  
Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy was a very strict, strong and powerful man. He had control over many other people and he milked his power for all it was worth. He is a man who is worshiped by few, and hated by many. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy was a sweet lady who loves her son very much and is faithful to her husband. But she knows not to try and fight her husband because she'll never win. The only way that she could ever escape is if Lucius ever went to Azkaban for the rest of his life. She never thought that would happen to him but no one is ever sure. In the magic world anything can happen in a snap of a finger...or in this case a flick of a wand...even death.   
  
"STOP IT LUCIUS!" Narcissa screamed at him. Draco was now running down the stairs with his wand in his hand...he had had enough. He couldn't sit there anymore and listen to his mother scream and beg for mercy like that.  
"FATER I'M WARNING YOU!" Draco screamed holding his wand to his fathers face. "DO IT AGAIN...AND I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Now....., now Draco that's no way to treat your father." Lucius said putting his hand on Draco's wand lowering it.  
"Well that's no way to treat a women...especially MY MOTHER!...YA KNOW YOUR WIFE!" Draco said bringing his wand back up. Lucius had now started to walk backwards toward the table to grab his wand.  
"ACCIO WAND!" Draco said and his father's wand flew to him and into his hands.  
"You think you can outsmart me Draco?" Lucius asked his son.  
"I don't think I can...." Draco said getting a tighter grip on his wand. "I know I can."  
Lucius had now walked backward right into the wall. Draco's wand was still up to his fathers face.  
"I knew you had Malfoy blood in you somewhere." Lucius said with a smirk on his face. "You actually think that you, a weak little boy....can outsmart me?"  
"That's correct." Draco said gulping... he was scared and he knew that if things didn't go as planned... it would be his funeral.  
"You are a lucky little twit you are......lucky that you got my wand before I did, because believe me I would kill you right here...right now."  
"Oh really would you?" Draco asked challenging him.  
"Well of coarse I would Draco..." Lucius said with an evil glare in his eyes. "Just look at your mother.  
Draco turned around and looked down. His mother was sprawled on the floor clutching her stomach.  
"MOTHER!" Draco screamed as he ran over to her. He knelt down on his knees and lifted her wrist to check her pulse......she was still alive!  
"Ah...she's a lucky one huh?" Lucius said walking over to his son and his helpless wife. He put his hand on Draco's sleeked back hair and ruffled it forward. He got a tight grip and pulled as hard as he could. Draco let out a screech of pain.  
"Now you listen to me you little shit!" Lucius started to tighten his grip. "You tell anyone what happened here tonight and....you'll see, you'll see what happens to you."  
Draco nodded and Lucius let go of his hair and shoved his to the ground.  
"And just so you're sure what could happen to you......" Lucius said pulling his wand out of Draco's hand. He pointed it at Narcissa and screamed "CRUCIO!" Then slowly she started to die.  
"MOTHER....NOOO!" Draco screamed, he went down on all fours and hugged his mother. He held her in his arms as if he was never going to let go.  
"Son" Narcissa said weakly "I love you."  
"Mother I promise you... if it's the last thing I ever do....father WILL pay for this!" Draco said he had now begun to cry. "Draco... whatever you do.. Don't get yourself hurt or in trouble!" Narcissa said grabbing his robes with all the strength she had. "Do you hear me?"  
"Yes mother...." Draco replied "I love you mother."  
"I love you too son." Narcissa said and then she drifted off slowly and passed on.  
  
OK! So what do you think?....yea it's corny! LoL Kate but hey what can I say.....well please R&R thanks! ----more chapters to come!  
  
Miss Thomas A. Felton 


End file.
